


Otra manera de pintar.

by nikki_sorairo



Category: Hachimitsu to Clover | Honey and Clover
Genre: Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Romantic Comedy, Spoilers
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 06:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nikki_sorairo/pseuds/nikki_sorairo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hagu está por volver a pintar cuando alguien regresa a su lado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Otra manera de pintar.

La joven tomó el pincel con decisión y lo sumergió en la pintura para después retirarlo.

Esperó pacientemente a que se escurriera el exceso al mismo tiempo que miraba el lienzo ante ella. Su respiración era profunda, tratando de controlar aquel temblor que poco a poco se apoderaba de sus dedos.

Mantuvo la cabeza en alto por varios segundos y al notar que sus esfuerzos por tranquilizarse eran cada vez más débiles, bajó la cabeza, rindiéndose.

 

-¿Hagu?

Shuuji había estado observando aquel proceso con atención y ahora se atrevía a romper el silencio

-¿Por qué no descansas un poco? Iré por algo de beber y después podrás intentarlo de nuevo-al ver que no reaccionaba pensó en tratar de animarla por lo que añadió con una suave sonrisa al tiempo que le acomodaba la bufanda-. Como hace un poco de frío, ¿qué te parece si preparo un poco de chocolate caliente?

 

Ella asintió levemente con la cabeza haciendo que él saliera de la habitación con rapidez.

Tras mantenerse en la misma posición por un instante volteó en dirección a su propia mano. El pincel seguía entre sus dedos pero sólo podía fijarse en aquella aún perceptible rigidez a la que se había terminado por acostumbrar.

 

-¿“Intentarlo de nuevo?” ¿Cuántas veces lo habré intentado ya? Han pasado dos años de eso y yo...-murmuró apenas.

 

Al sentir un nudo en la garganta, apretó el pincel con la misma fuerza que cerró los ojos.

 

-Pero no me voy a rendir-dijo con voz más alta-, abriéndolos hacia el lienzo.

 

Sin darse tiempo para dudarlo, volvió a sumergir el pincel y lo levantó con tanta rapidez que éste se le resbaló, cayendo bajo uno de los estantes.

Hagu sólo lo miró en silencio. La pintura excedente había dejado un rastro que comenzaba en el lienzo y terminaba en el piso. Después de seguirlo distraídamente con la mirada, su atención se centró en la mancha color verde frente a ella. Extendió su mano derecha hacia ella lentamente pero antes de tocarla otra mano se colocó sobre la suya.

 

Ésta la dirigió con tanta suavidad sobre la pintura, guiándola por el lienzo, que pasado un instante de duda, la joven se dejó llevar. Cerró los ojos para poder concentrándose mejor en aquella extraordinaria sensación.

Solía pintar apoyándose en un pincel, un lápiz o cualquier otro instrumento, que en realidad nunca lo había intentado con los dedos. Era algo tan maravilloso el sentir la pintura directamente y deslizar la mano sobre ella percibiendo cómo se extendía, que enseguida perdió la noción del tiempo.

 

Cuando el movimiento cesó, abrió los ojos mirando el resultado. Eran unas cuantas líneas pero pudo distinguir con claridad el dibujo. Y si no se sorprendió al ver lo que era, porque no podía ser algo más; tampoco lo hizo al ver a la persona detrás de ella, misma que aún sostenía su mano.

 

-Gracias-. Fue lo único que logró decir y sin embargo el brillo en la mirada y la sonrisa que le mostró expresaba todo lo que no pronunció.

-Era lo menos que podía hacer- respondió Morita también con una sonrisa, que sólo le dirigía a ella, y añadió-así no tienes que preocuparte por el pincel y podrás ir adquiriendo mayor sensibilidad.

 

Al dejar de hablar la miró fijamente y la besó. Al separarse y verla sonrojada, no pudo evitar recordar que había pasado lo mismo la primera vez que lo hizo, sin embargo ahora no iba a salir corriendo. O al menos, no todavía.

 

-Bueno-comentó sonriendo ante el recuerdo-, ya he hecho lo debía y ahora me voy.

-Yo...-Hagu no sabía qué decir.

-Sólo vine porque me dieron ganas de verte. Sé que te has decidido y también me estoy esforzando con Peter. Tendré una compañía más grande que la de él y volveré, ¡y entonces estaré dispuesto hasta batirme en un duelo a muerte con Sensei! ¡Mira que apenas comienzo y ya me puedo deshacer de él por un buen rato! ¡Ja ja ja!

-¡¿Qué?!

-Nada. Por cierto, que como te quedaste con la mía, ahora me llevo la tuya-mientras hablaba le quitó la bufanda y se colocó con rapidez-, es algo pequeña pero servirá. ¡Nos vemos!

 

Al igual que aquella otra vez, Hagu lo miró salir corriendo.

Todo había sido tan rápido que nuevamente se quedó sin palabras. Pero pasado el desconcierto inicial, volvió a sonreír mirando las líneas pintadas. No, no podía ser otra cosa, sino un gran trébol de cuatro hojas.

Mucho más animada introdujo sus dedos en el bote de pintura decidida a iniciar de nuevo.

 

Mientras tanto, Shuuji corría por las calles con desesperación.

 

-¡Rayos!-maldecía-, ¡¿quién pudo haber comprado toda la leche de la ciudad?! ¡Haguuuuuu!

**Author's Note:**

> Este fic se me vino a la mente un día después de ver el final del anime y tras dejar de llorar por lo hermoso que fue ;_; Está situado tras el final así que contiene spoilers.
> 
> Fanfic escrito y revisado el 15 de abril del 2007.


End file.
